Old love
by Silverlionessdreamer
Summary: The young man was running through Hyde Park in London.  With the IPod in his ears, he ran, trying to forget everything. Who he was and what happened. He knew he had given up a lot,but it wasn't worth it; she wasn't here.


**Hi everybody!**

**Okay, this is not really my style of writing, but I was bored and had time left. **

**So I hope you like it.**

**Have fun reading!**

The young man was running through Hyde Park in London. He was lucky to get an apartment so close. With the IPod in his ears, he ran, trying to forget everything. Who he was and what happened. He knew he had given up a lot, and this way of living was completely different from what he was used to. He was so fortunate that the running helped. Otherwise he wouldn't have managed to survive. He was almost home. He body was pleased, knowing it could rest, but his mind was far from. He walked up the stairs, opened the door and walked in.

'Lisa?' said the man, looking in the mirror, seeing his platinum blond hair, pale face and his grey, blue eyes which were more silver. The women came around the corner.

'Draco, how was the run?' Lisa was his roommate for over a year now. They were sharing an apartment, because neither of them could afford one on their own. Although Lisa would be moving out soon. She was going to life with her boyfriend, Jack.

'Fine, I'll take a shower,' Draco walked past the women to the bathroom and took a short cold shower. After he got dressed, he walked to the kitchen where Lisa waited with a cup of tea.

'Draco, talk to me. I know you now for over a year and I know that you run to forget, but I can't stand it anymore. You are hurt, but why don't you want to tell me why?' Lisa stood up and she ran with her hand through her brown, curly hair. Lisa reminded him so much of her. He had scarcely allowed himself to think of her. But lately he was dropping stitches. He found her in his dreams, seeing it happen time again and again.

'The wound is too fresh,' He walked to the fridge and took a beer.

'Bullshit Draco, it has been a year. I don't know what she had done to you, but you can't let it ruin your life,' said Lisa. Lisa was always been very kind to Draco to let the case rest. But now she was forcing him to tell. And that caused Draco to think of her. Draco put his beer on the kitchen table and sat down on one of the stools. His head fell in his hand, and it took him a moment to realise that he was crying. Lisa had put her arm around his shoulder.

'Just cry Draco, it helps. Tell me when you are ready,' Lisa hugged him and something in him broke. The tears were running down his face. He had really gone softy. And right now it didn't matter. He had to tell someone.

'She died, while I could help it. If it wasn't for me, she would be alive now. She... She died in a car crash. I told her to go with her parents while she wanted to be with me. If I hadn't persuaded her to go she'd be alive now,' He had thought of a lot of ways to tell Lisa, but he couldn't tell her the truth. After all she was a muggle and he led the same life. Because every time he used magic, it made him think of her. She was the reason he changed sides. Although he would never confess it, but he knew it was true. He warned them to get out of the castle on time.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know,' Lisa sounded truly sorry. Draco just shrugged. Lisa gave him a kiss on his cheek and went to bed. A half hour later Draco walked to his own room. It was completely different from his bed room in Malfoy Manner. But he left everyone there, trying to forget. No one knew how he felt, and now no one would ever know.

Draco couldn't fell asleep. He kept seeing her face over and over again. Her details started to fade but what he saw clearly, were her eyes. He could read the anger in it, the sadness. And it was his fault. He loved her and he never told anyone. They would have laughed at him. She could never love him back. The desire to feel her skin suddenly rose and it made him disgust himself. She was gone, and that would never change. Slowly he could feel the exhaustion win and his eyes closed.

'_DRACO COME HERE!' his father yelled at him. Draco slowly rose and looked around the Great Hall, knowing it would be the last time. Because he felt something for her, he changed sides. He didn't __want her to get hurt, so he told Potter where to find the Dark Lord. He had heard it was a huge fight and that Potter won. The remaining deatheaters came together in Hogwarts, now abandoned and they knew that Draco was the moll. He could see in their eyes that he would suffer, but it was worth it. _

_He wished he had his wand, but his father was playing with it. Draco walked to him and looked him in the eye. He never heard the words but he did feel the pain. The pain forced him on his knees and he clenched his jaw so that he would__n't scream. When his father lifted the curse, Draco fell on the ground. The pain he just felt was indescribable, but he would never forget how it felt. But still it was worth it. She was safe, that was all that mattered. Black spots formed, he couldn't see clearly. He heard the door of the great Hall slam open and when he looked up, he saw her. No! He thought to himself, not her, she should be somewhere else, somewhere safe. _

'_You! You are going to die,' Lucius yelled the death curse at her. Draco wanted to yell, to get up and run to her, but he couldn't move. The black spots were getting bigger and he barley saw Potter and Weasly come in. Everything turned back. _

_The light was getting too bright to ignore. Draco opened his eyes and he saw that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Potter stood next to his bed. _

'_Madame Pompfrey told me you would wake soon,' Potter took a deep breath before he continued talking,' I still don't know what motivated you to join us. I'm just glad you did. Your father died, if you want to know. Every remaining deatheater died.' _

'_Did someone die?' managed Draco to say. He saw Potter's expression change. Someone did die. Don't let it be her, please for Merlin's sake, don't let it be her._

'_Hermione,' was all that Draco could hear. Harry looked really sad. He said something like, "I hope you'll get better soon" before he walked away. Draco didn't pay attention. How could he. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and shattered in one million pieces. Like there was a hole where his heart should be. His heart had died when she had. It would never be alive. He would mourn until he died. He was just hoping it would be soon. _

Draco woke up, he had sweat and thrown his blanket on the floor. It was actually too cold without, but he didn't feel the cold air. That pain was no match for the pain of letting his mind slip and think of her. Sometimes the pain would be too much, that he wished that he was dead. But he would never commit suicide. He was too weak for that, he couldn't let himself be so selfish that he would take his life. The only one who would benefit was himself.

The minute after he was allowed to leave the hospital wing, he changed his lifestyle. He got his cloths from his old bedroom and left his wand there. He found it next to his bed in the hospital wing. It was quite a change for him. And quite difficult to fit in the muggle world. Oh if Hermione could see how he'd changed... No couldn't think of that. He looked at his clock on his nightstand. 6 A.M. His head was full of worries. He knew it was bad for him to go running now, but he couldn't resist the temptation.

He was running the same run again as always, concentrating on his music. Changing sides was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to change every thought, everything that he was taught. And he did it for her. Not that she cared. She hadn't talked or looked at him more then was necessarily. It did hurt, but he pretended not to care.

Suddenly he saw someone sitting on a bench reading a book. That wasn't unusual, but the women on the bench made him remind himself of Hermione, more than Lisa did. He wanted to run on, but his legs refused. He had to go to the women with the book to see. This is ridicules. It couldn't be Hermione, she was dead.

He decided to walk to the women and start a conversation. It couldn't do any harm, could it? It could. If it wasn't Hermione he would be so disappointed, he would go home and lay in bed all day. Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he trying to make his life more miserable than it already was?

He stood near the bench. He couldn't see her face as it was hidden behind the book she was reading.

'Hi, do you mind if I sat next to you?' Draco had no idea why he asked. The women nodded and Draco sat down. Why was she reading so early in the morning?

'Is it your favourite book?' asked Draco to be polite.

'Yes, Pride and Prejudice, is my favourite book,' she closed it and look Draco in the eye.

'Why are you reading?' Draco had to ask, because her chocolate brown eyes where distracting her.

'I like reading, it can changes you're world. I enjoy reading because it makes me forget,' so she was in pain too.

'What do you want to forget?' Draco was anxiously to know.

'I loved someone but he disappeared without anyone knowing where he is. Every one thought I was dead, but I wasn't, I was only too weak to be awake. I woke up at my own funeral. I hoped that he was still there, but no one found him. It really hurts, you know? Not to be with the one you love,' she looked like she had difficulties with telling the story. Draco only nodded.

'I know how it hurts. The person I loved, love, died,' corrected Draco himself, 'I forget if I run.' Draco stared in the distance. They didn't speak for a very long time. Draco wanted to continue running, but his legs wouldn't give in. Like they wanted him to say here.

'What is your name?' she asked him. She looked at him as if she knew him, but she just couldn't recall.

'Draco Mal-' He was cut off by her. She jumped into his arms. Did she know him? Why couldn't she be Hermione? His heart wanted it to be. But couldn't Potter said it himself, she was dead. And he wouldn't lie about it.

'Oh Draco,' she whispered, 'I've missed you so much,' suddenly she started to cry, Draco could tell because he felt his shirt getting wet. 'I'm so sorry. It is just that... I thought I would never see you again.'

'Who are you?' Draco needed to know. How did she know him and why did she miss him. She pulled back and he got to look at her.

'Was it me? The person that died?' she asked. He could only nod. He was too dazzled to talk. This was impossible. This wasn't happening. He must be dreaming. But that feeling faded when she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips on his. For a second he could not respond, after that he kissed her back passionately. He knew that he would never leave her. Ever, no matter what would happen.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and whispered something he never believed he would say; 'I love you, Hermione Granger.'

She smiled and whispered in his ear before kissing him again; 'I love you too, Draco Malfoy. Forever and ever.'

**So, did you like it? I know that Draco is a bit softy, okay he is softy, but I thought, why not? **

**Please review! Thanks.**


End file.
